Just Friend ? and Sex ?
by VIOSgetz
Summary: Update!Chap. 2/ Seputar kehidupan teman dan seks tanpa status /Casting : Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun/ SEME!Won&Min, SEKE!Bum, UKE!Kyu. /Warning : BOYS LOVE & TWOSOME, THREESOME, & FOURSOME (?). /DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP. Saya benar-benar mohon terhadap Anda untuk mengabaikan ini jika TIDAK SUKA. Terima kasih.
1. Prologue

**Just Friend ...? & Sex ...?**

Disclaimer : God, ThemSelf, SMEnt

Casting : Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun

Pairing : SIBUM CHANGKYU KIHYUN WONKYU

**SEME!WON & MIN, SEKE!BUM UKE!KYU**

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Warning : ALUR MEMAKSA, Aneh, BL, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Abal  
Bikin Muntah, Pusing karena Bingung, dan TIDAK MASUK AKAL, etc.  
**I warned you before**

**A/N : BOYS LOVE & TWOSOME, THREESOME, & FOURSOME (?)**

**NO COPAS NO PLAGIARISM**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP**

**.**

**VIOS**

**.**

**MOHON TARIK NAFAS DALAM SEBELUM MEMBACA  
DAN SAYA MOHON JUGA DOSA DITANGGUNG MASING-MASING PIHAK  
KARENA SAYA SENDIRI JUGA MENANGGUNG DOSA TELAH MENULIS FF INI**

**.**

Seorang wanita berusia 52 tahun membuka pintu apartment bernomor 407 dengan begitu perlahan. Berharap dosanya tidak bertambah melalui mata dan telinganya. Karena tuntutan kehidupannya yang sepertinya tidak tau kapan akan berakhir.

"Haa-ahh" oppss, sepertinya apa yang diharapkan wanita yang sudah tua ini sia-sia.

"Hh-hyung faster heh eh eh .. "dan wanita tua ini ingin sekali tuli.

"Tuhan, mohon maafkan saya yang sudah tua ini. Semua ini hamba lakukan demi tuntutan kerja dan hidup" doa-nya kepada Tuhan.

Ceklekk (pintu kamar terbuka)

"Ahjumma, pulang saja. Dan datanglah esok pagi"ujar pria yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, topless dan hanya menggunakan celana kain panjang yang tentu saja kucel.

"Emm, baiklah tuan muda Siwon. Dan terima kasih" ujar wanita tua tadi –ahjumma. Sedangkan sang tuan muda mengernyit bingung. 'Terima kasih? Untuk apa?' pikirnya.

"Jika begitu, saya permisi sekarang. Annyeong"pamit Ahjumma tadi yang berdiri di ambang pintu, dan langsung saja keluar setelah mengundurkan diri dengan sopan.

Ia kemudian bersandar pada daun pintu apartment dengan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada –sikap berdoa.

"Ya Tuhan terima kasih telah menyelamatkan mata dan telinga saya melalui tuan muda Siwon. Hamba tidak tega melihat tuan muda Kyuhyun 'disiksa' oleh mereka. Kuatkanlah tubuh Kyuhyun. Amin." Doa-nya yang eerrr entahlah.

Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan apartment 407 tersebut dengan wajah yang aneh. Antara bahagia dan iba.

**.**

**.**

Setelah memberitahu –menyuruh ahjumma untuk pulang dan kembali pada keesokkan harinya, Siwon kembali ke kamarnya. Wajah pervert yang ia sembunyikan selama ini terukir jelas pada wajah tampan nan menawannya. Oh Shit! He is smirk.

Siapapun akan mempunyai ekspresi seperti Siwon jika didepannya terlihat pemandangan yang begitu menggairahkan dan panas.

Kyuhyun sedang berada ditengah, dengan posisi menungging, dibawahnya ada Kibum yang sedang berciuman panas dengannya serta mengocok juniornya. Sedangkan Changmin dengan brutalnya meng-in out-kan juniornya pada lubang anal Kyuhyun.

"Mmmphh .. eh .. cpkk" desah Kyuhyun disela-sela ciumannya.

Siwon berjalan menghampiri mereka. Dia mengamati wajah teman-temannya yang sedang dibawah kendali nafsu. Ia kemudian merangkak disamping kanan Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Membawa mulutnya untuk menyesap kulit pucat itu.

"Yah! Wonniehh .. hah hah.." dan tentu saja menghasilkan protes Kibum yang asyik menikmati belah bibir Kyuhyun.

"Oh! Shit! Too tight.. hah hah"dengan brutal Changmin masih saja menggenjot juniornya.

Kibum yang masih berada dibawah Kyuhyun kini 'menyusu' dengan rakusnya, tak lupa tangannya tetap bekerja memanjakan junior Kyuhyun. Siwon kini menyesap bibir tebal Kyuhyun setelah puas dengan memberikan 5 kissmark pada perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Tangan kanannya meremas remas kasar nipple Kyuhyun.

"Enghhh.."desah lagi Kyuhyun, namun kali ini terdengar lebih lemah. Tentu saja siapapun pasti akan lemah jika harus memuaskan 3 orang dalam sehari. Jangan lupakan jika ia adalah BOTTOM.

"Uhg heh, sebentar lagihh heh heh Kyunniehhh.."ujar Changmin disela kenikmatannya akan lubang Kyuhyun yang selalu saja membuatnya melihat 'kabut putih'.

Bibir joker Siwon kini turun lagi. meninggalkan bekas kissmark dan jejak saliva disepanjang perjalanannya (?). Kibum kini setengah bangun dengan menumpukkan kedua sikunya pada ranjang setelah puas menyusu dan kini ia juga mengikuti jejak Siwon. Mari-membuat-kissmark.

"Pleasehhh, aku ingin tidur enghh .. Min"ujarnya dengan begitu lemah.

"Alright"sahut Changmin. Kemudian ia dengan kasar 'menyiksa' Kyuhyun. Dan hanya dengan 5 eerr tusukan(?) terakhir, keluarlah sperma Changmin. Memenuhi lubang anus Kyuhyun.

"Enghh heh heh Minhh .."desah Kyuhyun ketika ia juga dalam klimaks. Mengotori tangan dan perut Kibum yang dibawahnya. Oh jangan lupakan jika bibir merah sang Snow White itu kini sedang menjilat-jilat telinga Kyuhyun dengan seductive.

Dengan sigap Siwon yang berada disamping kanan Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak limbung, menjatuhi Kibum dengan tangannya yang kekar.

Changmin melepaskan juniornya pada lubang Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri mengambil air minum botol. Kibum bergeser tempat, memberi ruang untuk Kyuhyun istirahat dengan bantuan Siwon yang dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuh yang kini sudah lemah setelah mereka siksa dengan puasnya (?).

"Ha-ah, kalian brengsek"dengusnya dengan lirih –lemah. Kibum mengelus rambut ikal brown Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya ia mengatakan, "Gomawo Kyunnie untuk hari ini".

Siwon mengecup pipi Kyuhyun, "Jaljayo, BabyKyu". Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, memejamkan matanya dan menikmati perlakuan Siwon dan Kibum. Changmin? Ia kini sudah menggunakan boxer dan memainkan PSP.

Kibum menarik selimut yang kini berada dibawah ranjang. Menyelimuti dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie hyung, kami tidur"ucap kibum.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Kibum, "Istirahatlah"ujarnya.

**TBC / DELETE**

_November, 25.12_

**VIOS  
(beta-trans at.h_getz)**

**Note : **

Pendek ya? Ini masih prolog (jika lanjut). Ini baru saja saya tulis bersama beta-trans saya sambil menunggu "TWILIGHT : BREAKING DAWN 2". Ini juga saya menulisnya di coffe beans dan tentunya memilih bagian pojok yang kursinya sofa saling berhadapan agar tidak tengok kanan-kiri seperti ff yang sebelumnya.

Well, cerita ini berat-berat ringan.**Hanya** **seputar kehidupan teman dan seks tanpa status**. Maksudnya, kita teman ya teman, namun ketika seks ya seks. Saling menguntungkan. Entah ada rasa atau tidak yang penting 'terpenuhi'. Namun 'cara perlakuan' inilah yang akan menjadi permasalahan.

Baru prolog (jika lanjut) sudah saya kasih 'secret'-nya (=.=)"

Dan (jika lanjut) saya membutuhkan NAMA MANIS UNTUK KYUHYUN BAGI KIBUM.  
karena Siwon dan Changmin sudah ada.

Siwon : BabyKyu  
Changmin : My cute-Kyu

Dan sekarang KIBUM : ...?

So, tertarik ?

**REVIEW PLEASE..  
(mohon dengan bahasa yang sopan ya ^^)**

**-xoxo-**

**Sean A**

_I'm a BOY and please __**don't call me EONNIE or UNNIE**__ ==v_

_(please, visit our profile to find out who we are ..)_


	2. They are

Just Friend ...? & Sex ...?

{They are ...}

**Disclaimer : God, Themselves**

**Casting : Jung (Shim) Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Pairing : SIBUM CHANGKYU KIHYUN WONKYU**

SEME!WON & MIN, SEKE!BUM UKE!KYU

Others: TVXQ, JYJ, SUJU, NINE MUSES, SNSD

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : M**

**Warning** : **Dangers!Typho, OOC, ALUR MEMAKSA, Aneh, BL, Bikin Muntah, Pusing karena Bingung, dan TIDAK MASUK AKAL, etc.  
**I've warned you before

A/N : BOYS LOVE & TWOSOME, THREESOME, & FOURSOME (?)

NO COPAS NO PLAGIARISM

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP

.

VIOS

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

**The Hottest of the Month.**

Ya itulah judul 'julukan' yang tertulis dipapan madding sekolah. Dan itu selalu sama. Hanya urutan ke-4 dan ke-5 yang 'selalu' akan berubah. Dan aku hanya akan memutar mata karena bosan.

"Kyyaaaa, Siwon sunbae menempati posisi pertama lagi untuk bulan ini." Tidak seperti sosok namja yang berteriak histeris disebelahku ini.

"Oh Gosh~ Kibum-ssi benar-benar sangat keren meskipun ada diposisi kedua." Atau seperti gadis disebelah kanan-ku ini yang over-sekali.

"Awas, Minggir. Yes! Max masuk lagi dalam tiga besar." Atau seperti dua sejoli nerd itu yang ber-high-five-ria. What the hell. Setelah dengan seenak jidat-lebar-Yoochun mengusir –menggeser– tubuhku lalu mereka bersorak ria?! Geez, bukankah seharusnya 'nerd' itu penakut.

Lupakan, jika nerd itu adalah pemuja sosok Nerd!Max.

**.**

**.**

**Choi Siwon.**

President School, calon pewaris utama Choi Group, The soldier of Light, sosok Pangeran berkuda putih bagi setiap gadis-gadis yang mendambakan 'kesempurnaan kisah cinta', dan juga …

"Oppa, candy ini untuk oppa. Jika sudah besar nanti, Hye Mi ingin menjadi istri Siwon Oppa." Suami impian bagi setiap gadis kecil, contohnya seperti anak dari Ibu kafetaria sekolah ini. Well, sekali lagi aku hanya mampu memutar mata saja melihat pemandangan itu.

Tunggu sampai di bed, dan kau akan tau bagaimana sosok singa yang sedang 'lapar' dan 'memakan' mangsanya. Masihkah akan ada yang menyebutnya The Soldier of Light? Satu hal yang masih dalam keyakinanku. Jika sosok 'julukan' Pangeran masih tetap melekat dalam dirinya. Namun kali ini adalah Pangeran Ranjang(?). Plus-minus seperti itu.

**Kim Kibum.**

The Ace-Man, The Cool-Prince, The Sweet-smart-prince, The Killer Smile, dan the the yang lainnya. Cukup Kaya namun tidak sekaya sosok Choi diatas. Si smart yang dingin namun memiliki senyum manis yang mematikan. Dan senyuman itulah yang selalu membawaku diatas ranjang.

Apakah para gadis serta seme-uke masih akan memberikannya 'sandangan' The Sweet-prince jika mereka melihat bagaimana sosok sadisnya diatas tempat tidur? Aku hanya mampu mengerutkan alis jika mereka masih tetap melakukannya.

**Max Changmin.**

Jika 'selalu'-nya sosok nerd akan selalu dihindari, dihina, dan dicaci-maki maka itu tidak berlaku dalam 'Max World'. Nerd is Fashion! Aku ingin menggunting semua seragamnya ketika mendengar 'pernyataan' tersebut. Meskipun harus aku akui jika charisma-nya tidak hilang bahkan berkurang sedikit-pun dalam balutan nerd-uniform. Yeah, hanya seragam dan tampilan disekolah saja dia nerd. Tidak berlaku untuk 'luar'. Karena 'luar' memiliki fashion tersendiri. Meskipun terkadang aku menyebutnya old-nerd-Fashion.

Masihkah anak-anak akan menyebutnya 'nerd' jika melihat ahh~ atau bahkan merasakan betapa hebatnya ia diatas ranjang dengan sisi psyco-nya?!

Jika Choi Siwon sosok yang kaya maka Changmin adalah sosok yang mewah. Dan jika Kim Kibum sosok yang smart maka Changmin adalah jenius.

Style is My Father and Fashion is My mom. Itu adalah motto hidupnya. Geez, si jenius yang aneh.

Tapi tidak aneh juga mengingat sosok ayahnya Jung Yunho yang memiliki 'gaya' yang charisma dan Sang ibu tercantiknya Jung Jejung yang terjun dalam dunia modeling ketika muda dan sekarang menjadi Fashion Icon di Korea Selatan.

**.**

**.**

Ck, cukup iri juga ketika aku tidak pernah ahh salah, maksudku 'belum' masuk dalam daftar The Hottest Of The Month. Apa yang salah dalam wajahku. Aku ini cukup tampan ehm salah, aku ini memang tampan bahkan aku terlihat sangat cantik ketika cross-dressing. Believe or Not, but THAT IS FACT!

Dan bagaimana mungkin jika aku kalah dari sosok si Bunny yang cantik dan memiliki butt yang sama sexy-nya seperti milik kekasih si jidat lebar Yoochun, Xiah Junsu.

**Lee SungMin**.

Si Bunny yang menduduki posisi ke-4 untuk edisi bulan ini. Ya! Aku ini bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari dia yang jelas-jelas hanya memilii sisi cantik, manis dan cute.

Plak.

Aku menepuk dahiku. Geez, ini benar-benar menyebalkan ketika aku menyadari hal ini. Dan akan selalu tetap begitu. Si Bunny-Sexy-Butt itu adalah SEME. Argghh, dan ini selalu menyakiti otak jeniusku.

Yeah, dia sosok seme bagi si kecil manis Kim Ryeowook kelas sebelah. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana ia melindungi si kecil uke-nya dengan jurus andalan martial art-nya yang kini sudah mencapai level SABUK HITAM.

"Hai, Kyu. Aku dengar dari Ryeowook-ku kalo kau semalam makin' out di toilet Mirotic huh? Sepertinya seru untuk dicoba." Dia menyapa-sapaan-pagi kepadaku dengan begitu vulgar-nya. Sebaiknya aku mengeluarkan uke-tercintaku saja. Tidak ingin menanggapinya lebih. Yeah, inilah sosok Sungmin yang sebenarnya. Diam-diam sangat pervert. Dan hobi-nya adalah mencoba-gaya-sex-dengan-berbagai-tempat.

"Sekali-kali kau harus mengolahraga-kan badanmu, Kyu. Tidak hanya jempolmu saja." Oh dan jangan lupakan sisi-pujian-pedasnya.

"Thanks a lot, my Sweet-Bunny-Ming." Balasku dengan nada mencemoh.

"Welcome, Uke!Kyu." Oh Tuhan, sepertinya aku memiliki dosa yang besar kerana telah menyebarkan virus mulut pedas.

"Morning, everyone." Dan si No.5 telah datang dengan senyum pandanya.

**SeungRi / VI.**

Sang Playboy panda yang hanya tau menjahili temannya dan menggoda gadis-gadis cantik saja. Dia benar-benar sosok lelaki yang normal, jika dari luar. Jika pada kenyataannya dia adalah Naughty!Uke. Rasanya aku ingin muntah melihat bagaimana dia menyapa SEMUA ya semua gadis di kelas, ah salah. Yang benar adalah di sekolah!

"So, semalam kau 'bermain' dimana, VI?" Sepertinya Sosok Bunny benar-benar sedang 'horny'. Ryeowook, God Bless you. Amin.

"Ehm, biasa." Jawab SeungRi atau lebih singkat dipanggil VI oleh anak-anak dengan wajah yang tadinya cerah-mentari kini jadi mendungnya-awan. Kekeke~ aku suka wajah itu. Hei sadarlah jika kau tidak ada bedanya dengan diriku yang tampan ini, sama-sama Uke.

"Membosankan. Tidakkah kau jenuh dengan 'bed-scene' huh?" Oh Bunny Ming, aku selalu bahagia jika ilmu mulut pedasku selalu berjalan lancar untuk mencemoh VI. Aku hanya 'mampu' ber-smirk-ria dan bersiul didalam hati sambil tetap memainkan PSP, berolahraga jempol.

"Tidak juga. Yang penting adalah style dan rasa. Dan sekurang-kurangnya aku masuk 5 Besar sebagai The Hottest." Shit. Sepertinya ia mendengar siulan hatiku.

"Ehem. Ehem. Tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak masuk. Well, ehm they-are-mine." Aku menang. Dan mereka bungkam. Well, hanya mereka yang tau jika ketiga pangeran itu adalah MILIKKU. Tidak suka? That's your bisnes.

"Yeah yeah kau memang beruntung, Cho." Dengus VI.

"Dan aku tetap seme." Tidak ada salahnya jika aku dan VI memberikan deathglare terbaik kami pada sosok seme-cantik yang satu ini. Geez, benar-benar menyebalkan.

**VIOS**

Jam 8 malam sekolah baru saja usai. Tidak bisakah Presiden Korea memberi aturan sama seperti belahan dunia yang lain. Sekurang-kurangnya seperti Jepang. Pulang Sekolah ketika senja. Bukan pada waktu jam makan malam yang telah lewat. Terlebih ini merupakan 'alasan utama' banyaknya remaja yang bunuh diri. Argghh, lupakan.

"Kyu…" Ujar Sungmin sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke arah pintu kelasku. Disana berdiri-lah sosok Siwon yang sedang bermain dengan handphone-nya. Pasti twitter.

"Aku duluan." Pamit Sungmin dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Yeah, dikelas hanya tinggal kami bedua. Kami sering melakukannya, tinggal dikelas lebih lama.

Setelah selesai merapikan buku dan memasukkannya ke tas aku menghampiri Siwon Hyung, "Hyung." Dan dengan itu ia memasukkan Hp-nya kedalam jas sekolah, tersenyum menawan padaku lalu mencium keningku.

"Mian MyBabyKyu, Hyung sibuk seharian ini."

"Em, aku tau."

"Malam ini kau menginap dirumah Hyung, Ok. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Heechul Ahjumma."

"Changmin Hyung dan Kibum Hyung?"

"Mereka sibuk untuk mengurus Company. Dan mungkin besok aku." Aku memicingkan mataku tajam mendengar jawaban Siwon Hyung. Dan dia hanya tersenyun dan mengaitkan tangannya pada tanganku.

**.**

**.**

Blam.

Cklek.

Baru saja masuk apartment aku sudah mendengar pintu dikunci double-lock. Aku menoleh kebelakang, "Emmphhh…" dan aku sudah diserang singa kelaparan. Aku menjatuhkan tas-ku begitu saja. Mencengkeram dada Siwon Hyung yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah lengkap.

"Enghh~" lenguhku ketika merasakan lidah Siwon Hyung melilit lidahku. Rasa geli namun menyenangkan dan selalu membuatku ketagihan.

Aku merangkulkan tanganku pada lehernya ketika tangannya yang lebih besar dariku mendekap erat pinggang rampingku. Cukup ramping bagi seorang namja.

Puas dengan bibirku, kini lidah panasnya menjelajah dari ujung bibirku, pipi lalu turun ke leher dan menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan tanda merah tua disana.

"Ngh~ stop." Ujarku ketika merasakan tangan nakal Siwon hyung mengusap pinggangku dan berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam seragam yang masih kukenakan.

"Wae?"

"No, hyung. A-…"

"Hanya 1. Please." Selanya sambil berbisik di telingaku dan memelukku erat. Geez, aku harus belajar menolak 'bercinta' sepertinya.

"Tidak hyung. Aku masih sakit dan besok aku masih ingin berjalan normal karena si jidat-lebar-Yoochun mengadakan kuis."

"Ck**.**" Decaknya sambil berjalan ke arah sofa lalu berbaring disana.

"Kau kenapa, hyung? Lelah? Mau aku pijit?" Entah kenapa melihat eksprasi Siwon hyung yang diam membuatku sedikit khawatir dan merasa bersalah.

"BabyKyu…" ujarnya dengan nada serius.

"Ya, hyung." Kini posisinya duduk. Sama seperti diriku yang bedanya aku duduk dibawah sofa dan kenapa ia menatapku intens?

"BabyKyu.."Ulangnya lagi.

"Junior-ku ingin dipijit." What the ..

Plakk.

"Aww."

"Hyung! Sebaiknya kau tidur saja! Otakmu sepertinya kekurangan zat!" Lebih baik aku ke dapur dan cari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Ah, semoga ahjumma memasak nasi.

**VIOS**

Pagi hari yang cerah dan tentu saja tidak secerah mood-ku. Triple A (3A) yang berisikan YoonA, JessicA, dan TiffAny adalah sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang selalu ingin membuatku muntah dengan aksi sok-boneka mereka.

"Awas, minggir. Cewek cantik mau lewat." Seru Tiffany, mengusir beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalan geng-nya. Dan tentu saja anak-anak akan memberikan jalan untuk mereka jika masih ingin selamat dan terbebas dari mulut jahat Sang The Queens Of School.

"Wait.." Ujar Jessica lalu berhenti dihadapanku, diikuti oleh YoonA dan Tiffany.

"Pagi, Cho Kyuhyun." Sapanya sambil tersenyum. Harus kuakui jika senyumannya cantik.

"Hm, pagi."

"Nice bagpack." Ujar YoonA.

"Apakah seragammu tidak disetrika hari ini, Cho?!" Kali ini mulut Tiffany.

"Nice sneaker." Puji Jessica lalu mereka berlalu begitu saja. Sudah biasa. Meskipun tingkah mereka selalu ingin membuatku muntah bahkan hampir seluruh sekolah ini merasakannya, namun ketika mereka tiba-tiba berhenti dihadapanmu lalu mengomentari seragam dan aksesoris yang kau kenakan terlebih memujinya, aku yakin kau akan merasa senang dan jengkel diwaktu yang bersamaan. Seperti sekarang ini yang aku alami.

Satu lagi point untuk mereka. Mereka mampu mengingat semua nama siswa disekolah ini. Ya semua. Bahkan aku saja yang jenius ini tidak ingat 100 nama siswa jika kau menyuruhku untuk menulisnya.

"Pagi My cute-Kyu." Bisiknya dan aku tau siapa dia. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati sosok Jung Changmin dengan gaya cupunya.

"New hairstyle, Max-ssi?!"

"Hanya ingin mencoba gaya rambut klimis saja. dan sepertinya lumayan." Jawabnya bodoh dengan senyuman ala lima jari yang gagal.

"Pergilah. Sebelum mataku iritasi berat."

"Haha, kau sungguh lucu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Gelaknya. "Bilang saja jika kau akan cemburu berat jika pengikutku mengelilingku." Bisiknya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Max!" seseorang berteriak ke arah kami. siapa lagi kalo bukan salah satu pengikutnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, My cute-Kyu. See you tonight." Setelah berbisik lagi, dia berlari kecil menghampiri orang tadi. Dan Oh terima kasih Max. Kau membuat semua mata tertuju padaku dengan begitu tajamnya.

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Maaf, terlambat 5 menit." Ujar si jidat-lebar-Yoochun. Guru Biologi termuda di sekolah ini. Dan sebagian besar siswa-siswi disini mendapatkan skors yang bagus dalam mata pelajaran ini. Mengingat cara mengajarnya yang begitu mudah, terutama dalam bab Reproduksi.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja mulai Latihan Ujian hari ini. Adakah yang sedang depresi masalah cinta?" oke, terkadang aku bingung dengan guru yang satu ini. Dia ini guru Biolaogi atau Psikologi?

EunJi mengangkat tangan, "Seongsaenim-.."

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan kau baru saja putus cinta, maka sebaiknya lupakan. Mengingat kau masih mempunyai 2 cadangan."

"Bukan 2 tapi 3. Dan saya hanya ingin bertanya, apakah Anda masuk kelas tanpa mengecek dasi yang masih terdapat bekas air liur. Itu saja."

"Pfffttttt, Hahahahahaha." Gotcha. Kau tertangkap basah Park Yoochun. Dan kini satu kelas menertawakanmu.

"Ehm ehm. Berapa lama kalian ingin tertawa? Dan kau EunJi, seharusnya kau cukup mengirim pesan singkat kepadaku." Aku hanya mampu menggelengan kepalaku melihat sifat guru yang satu ini. Tidak ada bedanya dengan siswa-siswi seperti kami.

"Mian, Sae-nim. Pulsa saya habis. Hehe."

"Apakah kau tidak tau apa itu DM di twitter-mu?!" Ah, dan dia sungguh gaul. Sepertinya dia benar-benar salah profesi.

"Dan soal kuis ditambah lima."

"Yah~~" ini semua salah EunJi.

TBC

_April, 23.13_

VIOS**  
**(beta-trans at.h_getz)

Note:

Sorry for took long time to update. Remember me? ^^)v

Ah well, sorry jika tidak memuaskan dan kecewa. Saya tahu, kebanyakan dari Anda mengira bahwa Chap ini akan 4some, benarkan? Lol :p

4some tidak terjadi di awal. Namun terjadi di Chap 5, Party & Sex.

Dan bagi pecinta KyuMin, saya benar-benar minta maaf kepada Anda. FF ini UKE!Kyu, SEME!Min. JUjur, saya lebih menyukai MinWook. Namun bukan berarti saya tidak menyukai atau bahkan membenci KyuMin. Hanya saja "lebih menyukai", itu saja. Dan saya juga membaca FF KyuMin. *smile*

Jangan memaksakan 'kehendak' jika Anda sendiri tidak suka dipaksa. Selera setiap orang, bahkan makhluk hidup-pun itu berbeda. Dan sejak dari lahir kita memang hidup dalam perbedaan. Jadi, mari saling menghargai 'perbedaan' itu. Meskipun ada rasa 'tidak suka'. Cukup menghargai saja, itu sudah memadai.

Maaf, chap. 1 kemarin saya salah menulis. Seharusnya Jung (Shim) Changmin. Bukan Shim Changmin. Hehe. Mohon maklum.

Dan maaf juga, saya tidak bisa menulis 101 nama reviewers. Saya akan menulsnya nanti. Dan, Saya mau hunting lagi. Jyaa~

*Flying kiss from VIOS yang charming*

Once again, Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah mereview, follow dan fav. Love you all.


End file.
